Back from the Past
by Rosie-Love98
Summary: After losing Ashi, Jack encounters a childhood friend.


After 50 long years, Jack had done it. He had finally done it; he got back. Back to the past while having destroyed the malicious Aku once and for all. Never again shall the demonic entity harm anymore innocent people. Yet unfortunately, Aku's termination came with a terrible lost: his daughter, Ashi.

It came on their wedding day; old friends of the ancient realm gathered together to witness a handsome man and a beautiful woman join together in matrimony. But, as the bride was walking down the aisle with her future mother-in-law, the maiden collapsed to the floor to everyone's horrific shock. Once the valiant samurai took her into his arms, Ashi revealed to him in a broken voice, "Without Aku…I would've never…existed."

Jack's eyes had widened with the horrible realization. Only for him to say, "No." Before anything else could have been said, Ashi vanished into thin air, leaving her wedding dress in her tearful love's palms. All while the guest, family and friends stood in sorrowful disbelief.

The clouds were gray the next morning as a mournful Jack rode upon his horse throughout the foggy woods. Once he got off, he went to sit against a tree trunk. Solemnly grieving with suddenly, a bright-red ladybug had landed right on one of his fingers. The son of the emperor then looked at the harmless insect and did the strangest thing. His faced had transformed from woe to joy. As the samurai allowed the ladybug to fly away, he looked upon the distant woodlands as the sun shimmered from the heavens and down upon the land. For once in a long while, there was no doubt in his mind that peace had been restored to his home.

2 years had passed on. Jack was once again riding his horse home. The valiant samurai had gone to a nearby village to defeat a band of robbers; a task which he had won, of course. Anyway, the horse had taken him to a different route leading him to a field of reeds. There was no one there; no humans, no animals, nothing in sight. This gave the fellow samurai a pleasant opportunity to let his equestrian friend and himself relax for a little while. Just then, a friendly little grasshopper jumped into the scene. Seeing this tiny creature, Jack could not help but greet it with a smile. It was not long, however, when the insect hopped a foot away, then looking back at Jack as if it was asking him to follow along. The quiet warrior gave his horse a glance, smiling to him reassurance that he'll return. And with that Jack carefully followed his new little friend.

The insect had hoped here and there with Jack effortlessly proceeding it until he had spotted the grasshopper with another of its kind. So, thinking he could catch both, he leaped to the direction. Only to land on the bare dirt floor as the pair of grasshoppers a gotten out of the way. Upon seeing his failure, the humble samurai had laughed it off when, from the tall grasses, a pair of feminine feet walked towards him.

As Jack looked up, he had found the feet's beautiful owner. She had worn a light-orange kimono with a crown-like headdress of the same color. Her eyes that were paying attention to the grasshoppers were big and sparkled like the stars of the night sky. Not to mention, her raven-black hair had reached down to her back with a curl going up from it.

With Jack, all he could do was just sit there and gaze at her. But once she had taken notice of the prince, she was had stepped back in shyness.

At this, Jack made a gesture to come back. "Don't worry,", he started, "I won't harm you."

The maiden, now more relaxed, had come closer to him and gave her hand out to him.

"Need help, your highness?", she inquired modestly.

Jack gave a smile as he allowed the girl to help him back up from the grown. As he brushed the dirt from his clothes, he could not have helped but ask, "Thank you very much. Though, I can't help but feel…feel that we've met before."

"Perhaps…you do look familiar.", the maiden replied as she contemplated on his question. But then, remembering about his love, Ashi, her face bowed in sympathy, "However, I can recall of the loss of your wife. I'm really sorry for your loss, my prince."

"Thank you." Jack said as he solemnly place his hand on her shoulder, "It's good to know that she's remembered."

"Indeed."

There was an awkward pause between the two until Jack started another conversation.

"So…what's your name?"

"Sukoshi-Batta-but you can call me 'Suko' if you want!", she explained nervously.

"No, no-It's ok, I'll call you whatever you want me to!", Jack answered back.

"O-Ok…just call me, 'Suko'."

Once more, there was an awkward silence. It seemed that even the grasshoppers knew about these two. So, the pair of insects and the other bugs had all jumped up from the grasses. Giving Jack and the maiden known as "Suko" a surprising show. One that they too could not resist in joining.

Hopping up and down, laughing like small children, the pair had found themselves a fun time.

Afterwards, Jack and Suko had walked on to Jack's faithful horse.

"It was great seeing you, your majesty.", Suko said to him with a smile.

"Same with you, Suko.", Jack replied with humility as he got on his horse with the maiden starting to walk away. About to ride back home, he contemplated for a moment until he had called out, "Suko!"

The girl stopped to turn back at the samurai who had gotten his horse to get closer to her.

"Uh…I-I was just thinking…", Jack cleared his throat, "If, you're not doing anything tomorrow…well…"

"Yes?"

"We-I…could come back here tomorrow to see you?"

Suko's eyes had widened. Giving out a small smile, she had soon answered, "Well…I-I can't say no to the prince."

The two gave each other a friendly stare when Jack bid her goodbye and prompting his horse to take him home. As he had taken one more glance at the passing by Suko among the still jumping grasshoppers, he began to converse with his steed, "Well…I think we've made a friend."

The End.


End file.
